De Italianos y Bebés
by Akira No Mirai
Summary: Feliciano y Lovino asisten a una consulta con el médico después de tener extraños síntomas. Adivina lo que pasa después, ¿Ludwig y Antonio serán capaces de sobrevivir? - GerIta, Spamano. Lemon, Mpreg.
1. Extraños Síntomas

Hola, gente rikolina~ Les vengo a traer un fanfic Spamano y GerIta •ω•, y como también me gusta el Mpreg... (´∀｀)

Ahora sí, les dejo de aburrir y me pongo a escribir (Verso sin esfuerzo! (≧∇≦))

 _ **Disclaimer — El anime Hetalia no me pertenece, es original de la retorcida pero a la vez curiosa mente de nuestro amo y señor Hima-Papa(?) Pero la trama del fanfic sí me pertenece xD**_

* * *

 _ **De Italianos y Bebés**_

 ** _Capítulo 1 — Extraños Síntomas._**

—¡ _D-doitsu~_!— Una voz con acento italiano resonó en la oficina de la personificación de Alemania, Ludwig Beilschmidt. Un apresurado castaño entró por la puerta de madera oscura.

—¿ _Ja,_ Feliciano?— Le respondió el rubio que tenía por amante, sin despegar la vista de los papeles que estaba leyendo y firmando.

—Ve~ ¿A tí te parece que estoy engordando?— El Norte de Italia apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio, sonando algo preocupado.

—No.— Negó casi al instante, y hasta concentrándose mucho más en sus documentos.

—¡Pero si ni siquiera me has visto, ve~!

—Feli, te estoy diciendo que-— Sus palabras se quedaron en la nada cuando lo observó cuidadosamente.

Al parecer, un bulto sobresalía de su estómago, haciendo que su chaqueta azul se notara mucho más apretada y ceñida en el cuerpo del italiano.

—B-bueno... Has "cambiado" un poco en este mes que no nos hemos visto...— Prosiguió Alemania, levantándose de su silla giratoria y avanzando hasta donde se encontraba su amante. —¿Podrías... Quitarte la chaqueta y la camisa? Necesito ehh... Revisarte mejor.

— _S-si_ — Veneciano hizo lo pedido —¿Qué sucede, ve~?— Preguntó curioso.

Ludwig pasó una mano por el abdomen de Feliciano. Miró un poco más abajo y descubrió que el último botón del pantalón azul estaba deshecho. Se volvió para abotonarlo, pero la voz del castaño lo interrumpió.

—¡N-no hagas eso!

Alemania alzó una ceja.

—V-ve~... L-lo traté de abotonar, p-pero cuando lo hacía, me dolía y me apretaba...— Confesó. Ciertamente, sus pantalones de por sí eran ajustados, pero con su pequeño problema lo debían de ser más —E-esta era la única forma de que no me ajustara t-tanto, ve~

—Por lo tanto, ¿Te sigue ajustando?— Italia asintió.

Las manos del alemán se deslizaron hasta el cinturón café de su amante, sacándoselo por completo, igual fue con los botones y cierre, haciendo que su estómago se "relajara" y se extendiera aún más. El castaño se sonrojó.

—¿Está mejor?— Veneciano sólo asintió moviendo la cabeza, estaba muy avergonzado como para poder hablar o mirar al rubio a la cara. —No te preocupes, _liebe_ , lo solucionaremos— Dijo besando su frente.

La barriga del italiano dio un gran gruñido.

—T-tengo hambre...

 **—** **—** **—** **—** **—**

En casa de España, Antonio se enfrentaba a un muy sentimental Lovino.

—Ya, ya, ¿Qué pasó, amor?— Consoló el castaño mayor, abrazando suavemente a Italia del Sur, quien se encontraba sollozando en su hombro.

—P-pisé un t-tomate... S-sin darme c-cuenta...— Dijo dificultosamente.

—No te preocupes Lovi, tenemos muchos más en el jardín— Lo estrechó más contra sí mismo, abrazándolo por la altura de su espalda baja.

La mirada de Romano cambió radicalmente a una de lujuria total al encontrarse muy cerca de Antonio. Envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello del español, a la vez que empujaba sus caderas contra las del castaño, moviéndose de un lado a otro para poder sentir más.

—¿L-lovi?

—T-te necesito... A-antonio...— Ahora sus respiraciones eran bastante irregulares, al punto de jadear y hasta gemir un poco.

La personificación de España se concentraba solo en la actitud que estaba teniendo su "tomatito", pero algo más despertó su interés.

—Lovi... ¿Has estado comiendo de más últimamente?— Preguntó separándose un poco de su amante.

—¿M-me estás llamando... G-go-gordo?— De Romano emanaba un aura oscura.

—¡N-no! Es sólo que...— Muy tarde, al parecer se había ganado una bofetada.

—¡Idiota!— Dijo se amante, regresando a su habitación y cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

—¿Q-qué es lo que acaba de pasar?

 **—** **—** **—** **—**

—L-luddy... N-no me siento muy bien...— Se lamentó el castaño aún en la cama, acabándose de despertar hace apenas unos minutos y sintiéndose horriblemente nauseoso. —Ve~ L-ludwig, despierta...— Dijo, tirando de la camiseta sin mangas negra que el rubio solía usar para dormir.

—¿Feli...?— Alemania finalmente se encontraba despierto, y al sentir a la pequeña figura a su costado lo rodeó por la cintura. —¿Qué pasa?

—V-ve~ Me s-siento... M-mal...— Esta vez llevó una mano hasta su boca, a la vez agarrando su abdomen, sintiendo como la cena de la noche anterior subía una y otra vez por su garganta.

—¿Te sientes mal? ¿Qué es lo que-?

Feliciano se levantó rápida y abruptamente de la cama y, reuniendo todas las fuerzas que tenía, corrió hacia el baño.

—¿¡Feliciano!?— El alemán siguió al italiano hasta el cuarto de baño, precisamente estaba sentado en el suelo de baldosas azules, resonando las arcadas en el baño. Ludwig se sentó detrás suyo y recogió sus cabellos, librándolos de cualquier líquido.

—Lu... ddy...— Pronunció jadeante, una vez que había terminado.

—Se acabó, iremos al doctor hoy mismo, Italia.

 **—** **—** **—** **—** **—**

—¿Lovi?— Llamó España, dándose cuenta de que Romano no estaba en la cama con él.

Revisó el reloj, eran poco más de las 3 de la madrugada y había jurado que su amante se había ido a dormir junto con él. Al rato, escuchó algunos ruidos en el primer piso. Bajó por las escaleras en silencio absoluto y abservó que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida. Una vez estuvo en el marco de la puerta, vio a Lovino sacando mucha comida de la refrigeradora, al parecer su Romanito había estado subiendo de peso a causa de esto.

—¿Lovinito? ¿Qué haces despierto?— Preguntó, aunque ya sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Ah! ¡ _S-spagna_!— Exclamó, tratando de cubrir todo lo que sacó del refrigerador y por ende iba a comer. —Y-yo... Uhh... ¿Qué h-haces aquí, b-bastardo?

—Ya lo sé, Lovi. No tienes que cubrir toda esa comida más.

Poco a poco, el italiano ser movió a un lado, dejando ver todos los alimentos que estaban sobre la mesa, entre ellos nutella, tomates, leche y dos rodajas grandes de pastel.

—¿Te importa si te acompaño?— Preguntó el español, sin dejar de lado su típica sonrisa amable.

Lovino negó y el mayor se sentó al frente de su amante, observando atentamente cómo la personificación del Sur de Italia saboreaba cada cosa de lo que había traído a la mesa. Una vez que terminó, eran las 4 de la mañana. La barriga de Lovino rugió una vez más, aunque parecía bastante llena con todo lo que había comido anteriormente.

—¿Sigues teniendo hambre, mi Lovi~? ¿Quieres _paella_?— Ofreció España. Romano se sonrojó y asintió efusivamente.

España se dedicó a hablarle mientras preparaba paella en un plato grande, para que sirviera de desayuno también.

— _G-grazie_...— Agradeció, tomando un cubierto y comiendo casi la mitad. —O-oye... España i-idiota... E-estoy... C-cansado...

El italiano estiró sus brazos para hacer que lo cargue, cosa que sí hizo. Sintió a Lovino algo más pesado entre sus manos. Decidió no contárselo.

Y también decidió que apenas saliera el sol, irían a un médico por un chequeo rápido.

 **—** **—** **—** **—** **—**

—Ve~ ¿España-nii-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí~? ¿Y Lovi~?— Preguntó curioso el hermano del último mencionado, vestido con un polo de talla muy grande.

—No, ¿Tú qué haces aquí?— Le devolvió la pregunta Romano.

—Yo pregunté primero, ve~.

—B-bueno... Yo-

—¿Feliciano y Lovino Vargas?— La femenina voz de una enfermera distrajo a los cuatro. —El doctor _Carlini_ los está esperando en su consultorio.

Ambos hermanos se miraron y asintieron, ingresando al nuevo ambiente y dejando en la sala de espera a sus respectivos amantes.

—¿Lovino Vargas y Feliciano Vargas?— Preguntó un médico de edad algo avanzada, tal vez unos 50 años o algo así.

—Sí— Respondieron casi al unísono.

—Tomen asiento, caballeros.— Pidió —¿Qué síntomas presentan?

—Ve~ Ésto— Levantó su polo, revelando ese bulto en su estómago con un pequeño puchero —Y que hoy vomité por la mañana... Bueno, eso ya estaba pasando desde hace algunas semanas, ve~...

—El bastardo dijo que estaba demasiado bipolar y que comía demasiado.— Dijo Lovino cortante, mirando hacia todos lados que no fuera el doctor.

El dr. Carlini quedó pensativo por unos segundos —Les tomaré unas muestras de sangre, por favor tienen que esperar aquí hasta que salgan los resultados, no creo que sea más de 10 minutos.

El mayor hizo lo dicho y salió por la puerta.

Ya llevaban casi _una maldita hora_ atrapados ahí dentro.

— _Fratello_ ~ Estoy aburrido~— Se quejó el menor, girando en la silla.

—No te quejes, idiota, yo también lo estoy, maldita sea.— Se quejó de igual manera, cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando al parecer aun dr. Carlini con una mirada incrédula. Pasó y se sentó en su silla.

Se aclaró la garganta —Caballeros... Debo decir que los resultados de las pruebas han sido muy sorprendentes, lo tuve que repetir indistintamente pero todas me llevaban al mismo resultado...

—¡Sólo escúpalo ya!— Gritó enojado la personificación del Sur de Italia.

—Bueno... Antes que nada, felicidades— Ahora los hermanos lucían realmente confundidos —Ustedes dos, por muy extraño e increíble que parezca, han llegado a embarazarse.

 ** _Siguiente Capítulo: "Noticias"._**

* * *

Hola nuevamente~ :3 No olvides dejar un _review_ , ¡Me gustaría saber tu opinión acerca de éste capítulo!

No sé cuándo será la próxima actualización, pero trataré de que sea lo más pronto posible :D

Cúidense mucho, a pesar de no conocer a nadie aún, y que pasen un bonito día/tarde/noche c:

-Akira No Mirai.


	2. Noticias

Hola~ De nuevo yo~ :3

 _ **Disclamer — Pos... pos... Yo no creé Hetalia, pero Hima-Papa lo hizo! :D**_

* * *

 _ **De Italianos y Bebés**_

 ** _Capítulo 2 — Noticias._**

—¿Qué te dijo el doctor, Lovi?

Antonio preguntó eso en cuanto salieron del hospital, no sin antes despedirse de Ludwig y un muy emocionado Feliciano. Estaban ya de camino a casa.

—S-será mejor que te lo diga en cuanto lleguemos...

Honestamente, esperaba que el viaje fuera eterno.

No es que no quisiera al bebé que esperaba, lo había amado desde el primer momento en que supo de su existencia, aunque hubiera reaccionado como si pensara totalmente lo contrario. Era sólo que...

Tenía tanto miedo de que España no lo aceptara...

Quería decir, bueno, que su amante era una persona que le sonreía y decía "No importa" en cuanto algo sucedía, pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar a su embarazo. Tal vez habían cosas que no conocía de él.

Inconscientemente, condujo una mano hasta su no tan plano vientre, comenzando a hacer leves movimientos circulares.

—¿Es muy grave?— Preguntó el castaño mayor.

—N-no. Ya te dije que te lo explicaré en casa. No seas impaciente, bastardo.— Respondió cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido de una manera que a Antonio le parecía adorable.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡Que sí, maldita sea!

Si el español lo dejaba, no odiaría ni a él ni al bebé. Se odiaría a sí mismo por permitir que tal cosa pasara.

Si Antonio lo dejaba... Lo extrañaría.

Extrañaría esas sonrisas, esa preocupación que tenía por él, los momentos que pasaron juntos, extrañaría...

Ser amado por él...

Y sin ser capaz de detenerla, un sola lágrima cargada de sentimientos resbaló por su mejilla.

—¿¡Lovi!? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué sucede?

Definitivamente lo extrañaría...

No pudo evitar que un sollozo escapara de sus rosados labios.

—L-lovi, por favor ¿Qué pasa?— España tenía una voz temblorosa.

—N-no es n-nada, idiota... T-te dije que cuando llegáramos te lo e-explicaría— Respondió, secándose las lágrimas.

Todo lo que su amante pudo hacer fue abrazarlo todo el camino a casa.

 **—*—*—*—**

—¿Y bien, Feli? ¿Qué fue lo que el doctor dijo?— Preguntó Ludwig, ahora ya recostado en la cama con su amante a su lado.

—¡Ve~! ¡No creerás lo que te voy a decir, Luddy~!— Canturreó el castaño. Alemania lo miró confuso.

El Norte de Italia tomó una mano de la nación más grande y la colocó contra su vientre suavemente redondeado, moviéndola levemente, haciendo que lo acariciara. La mirada del otro se tornó aún más confundida.

—Vamos a tener un _bambino,_ ve~— Dijo con una mirada risueña —Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, Luddy~— Confesó alegre y sonriendo ampliamente, con un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

—...¿Q-qué?

La sonrisa de Feliciano decayó un poco. —V-vas a ser _vatti,_ Ludwig, ¿No estás feliz?

El recién nombrado pareció salir de su trance en cuanto besó dulcemente a Italia, frotado la palma de sus manos contra el vientre del italiano.

— _Ja,_ estoy feliz.— Dijo terminando el beso — _Danke._

— _Ti amo,_ Luddy~.

— _Ich liebe dich auch,_ Feliciano— Bajó hasta su crecido estómago —Y a tí también.

El castaño rió suavemente y besó nuevamente al rubio.

 **—*—*—*—**

—Ya estamos en casa, Lovi... Dime ¿Qués es lo que pasa?— Dijo Antonio, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y tomando a Lovino por los hombros.

Trató de reprimir un sollozo y las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus brillantes ojos, pero no pudo. Miró sus pies en nerviosismo. Él nunca mostraba sus sentimientos tan abiertamente.

—Lovi... Por favor...

Romano reunió todo el valor que pudo, y poniendo su mejor sonrisa en ese estado, levantó su rostro empapado.

—E-estoy esperando a tu hijo, Antonio.

Silencio.

—N-no te preocupes... N-no tienes que r-responsabilizarte... Y-yo-

España lo abrazó.

Y lentamente, Lovino empezó a corresponderle, aferrándose a su camisa y enterrando la cara en su cuello, sollozante.

—Shhh... Cálmate...— Consoló —Es maravilloso, Lovi~ Vamos a ser padres~

—I-idiota... T-tenía... Tanto miedo... Bastardo...

El español se separó un poco del italiano para poder regalarle un profundo beso. Pronto, el castaño menor lo llevó hasta el sofá, recargándose en su amante.

—Q-quiero... Toni... Quiero...

Era increíble como del llanto había sucumbido a la lujuria provocada por la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

Se sentó a horcajadas en su pecho.

—No, Lovi, vamos a nuestra habitación primero— Dijo, cargando a Lovino al estilo de novia hasta el lugar dicho.

Romano se volvió a sentar sobre España, esta vez quitándose lentamente la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su vientre ligeramente hinchado.

Antonio sonrió ante la acción, y deslizó ambas manos que habían antes estado en las caderas del italiano hasta su estómago, haciendo que se ruborizara.

—Cuando el bebé crezca, sí que vas a ser un tomatito~

—C-cállate y no arruines el momento.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dijiste que tenías?

—T-tres meses con 1 semana...

El español comenzó a quitarle los pantalones a Lovino junto con la ropa interior. ¿Que cómo lo hizo en esa posición? Ni él lo sabe. Él sólo se quitó el pantalón.

Sus posiciones cambiaron rápidamente. Antonio estaba separando las piernas de Lovino mientras éste lamía con avidez sus dedos.

—¿Estás preparado?— Preguntó, sacando los dedos de la boca de Romano.

—Mmhh...

—Lo tomaré como un sí.

Lovino sintió como un dedo se instalaba en su entrada, pero algo se sentía diferente.

Se sentía como si sólo con eso fuera a correrse, y no le producía dolor alguno como otras veces.

—Ghh~— Trató de reprimir un gemido, mientras que lágrimas de placer resbalaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Parece que alguien está muy necesitado~— Bromeó, metiendo otro dedo.

—T-toni~ C-cállate, ¿Q-quiere-? Ahhh~— Las palabras le fallaron en cuanto Antonio empezó a hacer movimientos de tijera con sus dedos dentro de él. —T-toniii~

España sacó los dedos para introducir algo más grande.

Lovino se sentía como si fuera a explotar.

—Mmnn~ M-más r-ra-rápido~— Decía entre gemidos y entrecortadamente, mientras que el español aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas.

—A-AHH~— Gritaron ambos en cuanto llegó el "mejor momento" de lo que estaban haciendo.

Antonio se echó al lado del castaño, y éste se recostó en su pecho, cubriendo a los dos con las sábanas.

—O-oye... An-antonio...— Jadeó.

—¿S-si, Lovi?— Preguntó acariciando el cabello de su amante.

—¿T-tú... En verdad q-quieres a... N-nuestro bebé... No?— Dijo, enrojeciendo más su rostro (si es que eso fuera posible) y escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del moreno.

—¿Mm? C-claro que sí, Lovi, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?— Le devolvió la pregunta, luciendo confundido por la anterior.

—E-estabas... M-muy cuidadoso, e-eso es todo...

—Te amo a tí y al bebé, Lovi.— Respondió sincero.

—¡I-idiota!— El italiano comenzó a dar leves hipos, mientras que Antonio sintió cómo su hombro se mojaba. — _T-ti amo t-troppo_... _B-bastardo p-pomodoro_...

¿Tal vez eran sólo hormonas?

 **—*—*—*—**

—Ve~ Ludwig~

Ahí estaba, una molesta vocecita que lo volvía loco lo despertaba por la noche.

—Tengo hambre~

Y ahí estaba de nuevo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Italia?— Preguntó en la delgada línea entre el sueño y la realidad.

—¡Pasta con gomitas!

Iban a ser unos largos meses que restaban del embarazo de Feliciano.

 **Siguiente capítulo: "Guía de cómo lidiar con un italiano embarazado."**

* * *

Estuve enojada porque se borró la mitad de la parte en la que Antonio y Lovino estaban teniendo sexo. Es horrible cuando una página web mata todo tu esfuerzo (?).

Pero eso ya pasó, sólo quiero que me digan cómo quedó el capítulo de hoy c:

 _ **Tobi Lawli-pop:** La verdad es que Ludwig me pareció un poco fuera de personaje, creí que debía de ser más enojón o algo así. Y Lovi bipolar~ Quiero que ese italiano sea feliz por una vez en su vida (?) Bueno, ya es "feliz" con Toni, pero necesito que lo demuestre! xD Y pues aquí está el segundo capítulo! :D Auf Wiedersehen~ :3_

 ** _BeBurst:_** _A mí me parece más gracioso, estoy segura de que Feliciano no sabría que pedo hacer sin su Doitsu cuidándolo durante su embarazo~ Auf Wiedersehen :D_

Gracias a los que le clickearon en +Follow y +Favourites ;) También a los que dieron su apoyo con los _reviews_ ~

Que pasen un bonito día/tarde/noche c:

-Akira No Mirai.


	3. Cómo lidiar con un italiano embarazado

Hola :) Disculpen la demora...

Esto es cómo más o menos tardo en actualizar, así que por favor, no crean que abandono la historia ;u;

También estoy tratando de hacer capítulos largos, créanme que yo soy de escribir capítulos de 500 o 600 palabras xD No de 1,000 o 1,200 :'3

 _ **Disclaimer —** **He** **talia** **no es de mi propiedad, si lo fuera habría mucho más fanservice, por supuesto**_ **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

* * *

 _ **De Italianos y Bebés**_

 ** _Capítulo 3 — Guía de cómo lidiar con un italiano embarazado._**

— _Nee~ ¡Doitsu!_ — Llamó Feliciano a Alemania, caminando felizmente hacia él.

Habían pasado unos pocos días desde que de enteró de su embarazo, y a Ludwig le había parecido mejor que se trasladase a vivir con él en Berlín.

— _¿Ja, Italien?_ — Le respondió la nación más alta, despegando la vista de su periódico y quitándose las gafas rojas.

—Buenos días, ve~— Saludó el castaño, jugando con las mangas de su larga camiseta de dormir, tal vez esperando un beso.

—Buenos días.— Le devolvió el saludo cortésmente, besando su frente, a la par que su amante se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa circular de vidrio.

—¿Hoy irás a entrenar con Japón?

— _Ja_ , hoy reanudamos el entrenamiento. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Ve~ ¿Y no me avisaste?

—Es peligroso hacer esfuerzo físico en tu condición.— Le dio un sorbo a su café humeante.

—Ve~ ¿Me dejas acompañarte?— Imploró, poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito triste.

El alemán suspiró —Siempre y cuando sea sólo, única y exclusivamente para acompañarme y no entrenar.

—Si~

* * *

—¿Romano?— Llamó España, observando a su amante temblar bajo las sábanas, pero la falta de respuesta le indicó que estaba dormido.

Se acercó lentamente hacia donde yacía, y descubrió las mantas. Lovino tenía las mejillas rojas, junto con pequeños temblores y respiración entrecortada.

Acercó el dorso de su mano para sentir su frente.

 _Estaba ardiendo en fiebre._

Sin perder el tiempo, llamó por teléfono al doctor que lo había atendido esa vez.

—Es sólo su cuerpo adaptándose a los nuevos cambios, tal vez también son las hormonas... Bueno, no le des ninguna clase de medicamentos, y si la fiebre persiste, llévalo de inmediato al hospital. Estaré esperándolos si en caso algo pasa.

—Gracias.

—No hay de que, buenos días— Se despidió.

Se dirigió al baño para remojar unos pañitos en agua fría, colocándolos en la frente y vientre algo más redondeado de su amante.

Cuando iba a ir a preparar una sopa caliente, un largo gemido dio a entender que su castaño se había despertado.

—¿A-antonio?— Dijo, revolviéndose en la cama.

—¡Lovi! ¿Cómo te sientes?— Preguntó, aproximándose al susodicho.

—... C-cansado...

—Es normal, tienes fiebre.— Informó —Voy a prepararte sopa y luego cambiaré los pañitos— Agregó.

—E-está bien...

Y dicho esto, caminó fuera de la habitación en dirección a la cocina.

* * *

Italia caminaba tomado de la mano con Alemania, mientras que su mano libre descansaba en la base de su estómago. Estaba vestido con su usual uniforme azul y botas marrones, salvo su pantalón, al cual su vientre no permitía siquiera subir la cremallera, pero gracias al cielo su chaqueta le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, cubriendo lo que la abertura en su pantalón no podía.

—Ve~ Luddy~— Llamó al rubio. —Tengo hambre...

—¿Estás seguro? Hemos desayunado sólo hace un rato, y has comido bastante.— Se extrañó.

—¡Sí! Pero sigo teniendo hambre, ve~— Recalcó.

Ludwig suspiró —Está bien, pero primero iremos con Japón.

Italia asintió, y Alemania le recompensó con un corto beso en los labios.

Una vez que se encontraban en el lugar indicado para poder reunirse, el pelinegro ya estaba ahí. El castaño se soltó del agarre del más alto y echó a correr hasta su amigo, aunque lenta y dificultosamente por el peso extra que llevaba.

—¡Feliciano!— Regañó el rubio, mientras que corría detrás del italiano y lo detenía —No corras, el esfuerzo físico es malo en tu estado, creí habértelo dicho anteriormente.

—V-ve~ L-lo siento, Ludwig...

—Umm, _Italia-kun, Doitsu-san, Ohayo._ — Saludó la personificación de Japón entre cordial y confuso por la actitud que tomaban ambos aliados, en especial Italia.

—¡Japoooon~!— Saludó el de ojos miel, "atacando" su espacio personal dándole un abrazo, a lo que el azabache lo retiró con un movimiento de manos. —Ve~ Japón, Japón, ¡Adivina qué!

— _E-etto..._ _¿Nani?_

—¡Estoy embarazado!— Anunció con una gran sonrisa adornando su fracciones.

...

Incómodo silencio.

— _I-italia-kun,_ creo que no pude escucharte bien, ¿Podrías repetirlo nuevamente, _onegai_?— Pidió, creyendo que la edad afectaba su audición.

—Estoy embarazado, ve~

El japonés buscó con los ojos a Alemania, tal vez él le traduciría lo que Feliciano estaba tratando de decir.

— _¿Doitsu-san?_ — Murmuró confusa y quedamente.

El mencionado desvió la mirada. Regresó a Italia. —¿C-cómo es eso posible?

—Ve~ No lo sé, pero, ¿No estás emocionado? ¡Tal vez lo puedas cuidar también!— Declaró con su persistente sonrisa —A Luddy también le pareció extraño, ¡Pero lo único que importa es que está aquí y que estoy emocionado!

—En ese caso, felicidades, _Italia-kun, Doitsu-san_ , deben de estar muy felices.— Trató de apartar la expresión de confusión que tenía desde hace un rato, intercambiándola por una leve y sincera sonrisa.

—Gracias Japón~

— _Danke._

* * *

Ya era casi de noche, y al parecer Lovino ya se sentía mejor... Bueno, aunque parecía aún enfermo por lo "cariñoso" que se estaba portando.

—Toniiiii~

—¿Sí, Lovi?— Hasta el mismo Antonio estaba pensando seriamente en llamar al doctor una vez más.

—¡Abasho!— Una bonita pero atípica sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro, mientras que extendía los brazos en busca de lo pedido anteriormente.

España, aún temeroso de lo que pudiese pasar, dio un paso adelante y abrazó a su amante.

El cataño menor le devolvió el gesto gustosamente.

— _Ti amo troppo~_ — Si antes le asustaba, ahora le aterraba, pero a la vez lo disfrutaba.

Aprovechó para también darle un beso, pero...

—¡¿Qué haces, _pomodoro idiota?!_

De nuevo con los benditos cambios de humor.

—Aww~ Pero Lovi~— Trató de replicarle, pero éste lo empujó un poco, ocasionando su casi-caída del mueble.

Al instante, los ojos de Lovino se llenaron de lágrimas —¡A-ah! ¡P-perdón! ¿T-te lastimé...?— Preguntó preocupado, atrayendo a Antonio más cerca de él, colocando sus dos manos en ambas de sus mejillas morenas.

Nuevamente, no se resistió a la tentación y sucumbió ante el repentino cambio de humor de su castaño.

Ya sabía lo que vendría después, pero, no hacía daño a nadie aprovechándose del momento, ¿No?

Y procediendo con mucha lentitud, encaminó ambas de sus manos por todo el airoso cuerpo de Lovino.

* * *

—Alemaniaaaa~ No seas así, ve~— Protestó Italia, haciendo un adorable puchero —Probablemente sea la última vez que me oigas decirlo, ve~

—No correrás ni una sola vuelta al campo.— Negó rotundamente —Ya te dije que podrías hacerle daño al bebé.

—Entonces compra algo de comer, ve~— Insistió —¿Por favoooor~?— Ahora colocó una irresistible cara de gatito abandonado.

El alemán estaba a punto de responderle, pero Kiku fue más rápido. — _Doitsu-san,_ creo que tengo algunos chocolates guardados en mis bolsillos. Le podría compartir algunos a _Italia-kun._

—Ah, _danke_ Japón.— Hizo una pausa —¿Desde cuándo guardas chocolate?

Al instante, el azabache enrojeció hasta las orejas. — _E-etto..._

Suspiró de nuevo, cayendo en cuenta de que era algo de lo que no quería hablar de eso —Bueno, gracias de todas maneras.

— _H-hai_ — Por dentro, sentía como si un gran peso se le hubiera sacado de encima.

—Yay~ Gracias Japón, ve~— Se acercó de nuevo para abrazarlo.

Una vez que el entrenamiento había terminado, Alemania le ofreció a Japón llevarlo hasta su casa como muestra de agradecimiento por regalarle algunos chocolates a su amante.

—Gracias _Doitsu-san_ , pero no puedo aceptarlo... E-esperaré a a alguien...— Sus mejillas enrojecían de nuevo. ¿Qué era lo que ocultaba Japón?

—Está bien. _Bis gleich,_ Japón.— Se despidió, tomando la mano de Italia y comenzando a caminar.

— _Ciao~_ — Se despidió también el italiano, pero a su modo.

— _Sayonara, Doitsu-san, Italia-kun._ — Dijo, caminando hasta un auto celeste, aunque sólo Italia observó ésto.

Feliciano observaba cómo Grecia salía del automóvil, y Japón le daba un tímido beso en los labios.

Decidió hacer silencio, limitándose sólo a sonreír y a estar feliz por su amigo.

 _ **Siguiente capítulo: "Se necesita ropa nueva ¡Urgentemente!"**_

* * *

No pos, hola de nuevo :D

Espero que sus mamis hayan pasado un bonito día de la madre!

 _ **Tobi Lawli-pop:** *Se une a él/ella y rueda en el suelo*... Estoy tratando de hacer a Lovi muy adorable, debe de tener un cambio de humor súper drástico con lo del embarazo xD E Italia del Norte es capaz de comerse una bañera de pasta si se lo propusiese(?) Auf wiedersehen~ :)_

 ** _FussiliWriter:_** _Hola~ Pues me gusta que te guste :D. Jeje, yo tampoco puedo imaginármelo enojado en tal situación xD. Y sí~ Antonio es un amor de persona~ Auf wiedersehen~ :D_

De nuevo, disculpen la demora del capítulo, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado :)

Que pasen un bonito día/tarde/noche c:

-Akira No Mirai.


	4. Necesita ropa nueva ¡Urgentemente! (Pt1)

Hola :) Sólo pasaba por aquí... ¡A dejarles un nuevo capítulo! :D

Ok ya xD. Mejor me callo textualmente(?) y escribo ;u;

 _ **Disclaimer** **— Desgraciadamente, Hetalia no me pertenece. Si fuera así, ustedes ya saben que habría PruCan/PruAus, Spamano, GerIta, USUK... ¿Qué más me falta? Ah sí, LietPol, Rochu... ¿Falta seguir mencionando lo demás?**_

* * *

 _ **De Italianos y Bebés**_

 _ **Capítulo 4** **— Se necesita ropa nueva ¡Urgentemente! (Parte 1)**_

España despertó por una pequeña patada en su costado. Volteó su verde mirada hacia donde la había sentido. Sólo estaba... Bueno, el vientre de cinco meses de Romano. Decidió no darle importancia al asunto y seguir durmiendo, ya que eran las 4 de la madrugada.

La nación de España estaba finalmente logrando conciliar el sueño, pero...

Otra vez. Una leve patada le recobró todos sus sentidos.

Luego de unos momentos, Lovino se retorció en las sábanas, murmurando.

—Déjame dormir, _bambino_...— Dijo —Tu papá e-está justo al lado... Nuestro...— Susurró revolviéndose en las mantas.

Italia del Sur entre-abrió los ojos y frotó lentamente su abultado estómago, a la espera de que así su aún no nacido hijo se calmaría. Pronto, sintió cómo otra mano se deslizaba encima de la suya y le ayudaba a arrullar al bebé.

—¿H-hmm?— Miró hacia arriba. —¿Antonio...?

—¿Cuánto tiempo has dormido, Lovi?— Preguntó el mencionado, notando el cansancio y leves ojeras en los ojos de su amante.

—... Estoy tratando, maldición... Dormí hasta la puta medianoche...— Confesó. —N-no es mi jodida culpa que sólo se calme contigo, b-bastardo...— Dijo, reduciendo el volumen de su voz.

El español se sorprendió ante tal declaración. —¿En serio lo hace?

—S-sí— Confirmó.

Lovino se aproximó más al cuerpo de Antonio y colocó ambas manos del español en su hinchado abdomen, haciendo que lo acariciara. En un momento, sintió cómo el bebé se calmaba paulatinamente.

— _Grazie_...— Agradeció la ayuda, cerrando por fin los ojos.

Antonio decidió quedarse despierto unos minutos más, admirando dormir al castaño.

—Lovi~ Eres tan lindo~

 **—-—-—-—-** **—-—-—-—-** **—-—-—-—-** **—-—-—-—** **-** **—-—-—-—-** **—-—-—-—-** **—-—-—-—-** **—-—-—-—**

Feliciano dormía en ropa interior.

No es que tuviera calor o algo, era por una cuestión de comodidad.

Se había despertado como cualquier otro día, dispuesto a vestirse con una de sus grandes camisetas que luchaban por cubrir todo su crecido vientre, pero al tratar de ponerse alguna, escuchó como una costura se rompía.

Y empezó a llorar fuertemente.

Alemania subió velozmente las escaleras al escuchar el primer sollozo del castaño.

—¡Feliciano!— Gritó en cuanto llegó a la habitación, creyendo a su amante en peligro, pero se dio cuenta de que solo lloraba arrodillado en el suelo. —¿Feliciano?— Llamó nuevamente, ahora algo más calmado.

—L-ludwig...— Pronunció con la voz temblorosa, volteando en dirección al susodicho. —¡Estoy gordo, ve~!— Y nuevamente estalló en llanto.

El rubio se arrodilló junto a él —¿Qué te hace decir eso?— Preguntó suspirando.

Feliciano enseñó las costuras rotas de su camiseta blanca, exponiendo algo de piel. Sollozó en sus manos nuevamente.

—¡Estoy gordo!— Repitió, haciendo una breve pausa —D-de seguro te gustará otra persona y me dejarás, ¿Verdad?— Infirió, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

—N-no, Feli, yo...— Estaba más que claro que el alemán no podía hacer frente a la situación.

Porque de todas las guerras en las que había combatido, ésta era la más difícil.

— _Lo sapevo_! Hay alguien más, ¡¿No?!— Dedujo equivocadamente, sucumbiendo ante los repentinos celos.

—Feliciano, tranquilízate...— Trató de resolver el problema en vano.

—¡NO!— Le gritó, nunca lo había hecho antes. —¡Eres un _infedeli maledetto_!

Nuevamente gritó, luego se levantó del suelo como pudo y corrió lo más rápido que su cuerpo de lo permitía hasta el baño.

Ludwig tenía una expresión entre la confusión y el horror.

 **—-—-—-—-** **—-—-—-—-** **—-—-—-—-** **—-—-—-—-** **—-—-—-—-** **—-—-—-—-** **—-—-—-—-** **—-—-—-—**

 _Bzzz... Bzzz..._

Eran casi las 2 de la tarde y Lovino recién despertaba por el sonido de las vibraciones de su celular en su mesita de noche. Agarró el teléfono y con un movimento de su pulgar contestó.

— _Ciao_?— Saludó adormilado.

— _ **F-fratello?**_ — Respondió temblorosa la voz del otro lado de la línea.

—¡¿F-feliciano?! ¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Estás bien?!— Se desperezó completamente, pero aún no levantándose de la cama.

— **E-estoy bien... Es s-sólo que... Y-yo... L-luddy... ¡N-no sé que ha-hacer!** — Gritó sonando un tanto desesperado.

—Está bien, Feli, necesito que respires hondo y te calmes, luego cuéntame lo que sucede.— Indicó, incapaz de entender lo que su hermano menor decía. Italia del Norte hizo lo pedido.

— **L-ludwig y yo... Discutimos...**

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y ese _patate maschi_ te hizo algo?!— Preguntó entre indignado y preocupado.

— **¡N-no! ¡C-claro que no! Luddy sería incapaz de hacerme daño...** — Negó al instante.

Lovino suspiró —¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que sucedió para que te pusieras así de triste?— Indagó algo menos alarmado.

— **Ummm... L-le grité m-muchas cosas hirientes y le dije q-que es un infiel...**

 **—** ¿Tienes pruebas de que te engaña? Porque si es así, juro que tomaré venganza en tu lugar— Apoyó el suritaliano.

Veneciano vaciló en su respuesta — **Bueno... N-no...**

 **—** ¿Entonces? Sabes que él no es muy bueno con esas cosas, tal vez no sabía cómo solucionar el problema. **—** No es que le agradara ese macho patatas, sólo no quería ver triste a su _fratellino_...

 **—** **P-pero... ¿Q-qué es lo que d-debo de hacer, _f-fratello_?** **—** Preguntó de nuevo, con el prominente miedo en su voz.

 **—** Discúlpate con él. Es lo menos que puedes hacer. **—** Le aconsejó duramente. Suspiró **—** Estoy seguro de que lo entenderá, Feliciano. Sólo fue un arranque, ¿Sí? No pudiste controlarlo, son sólo las hormonas... Feli, cálmate... **—** Pidió al notar que sus desesperados sollozos incrementaban.

 **— _F-fratellooo~—_** Lloró a lágrima viva.

—Todo estará bien, Feli, solo tienes que disculparte.— Indicó —Está más que claro que no tenías ni la más mínima intención de gritarle así. El entenderá, no pierdas fe en eso.

— _ **G-grazie, fratello... G-grazie mille...**_ — Agradeció.

—Ahora, ¿Qué te parece la idea de que salgamos a algún lado para despejarte un poco? Tal vez podríamos comprar algo de ropa extra, estoy seguro de que tú tampoco cabes en tu ropa más.

— **Sí** — Soltó una risita — **Gracias por animarme...**

—Para eso está la _famiglia_ ¿No?— Dijo cálidamente. —Ahora ve y busca algo en lo que entres, pasaremos por ti en 1 hora— Indicó.

— **¿Pasaremos? ¿España-nii-chan también vendrá?**

—Creo que era algo obvio, él no dejará que salga sin compañía.— Dijo.

— **¡Pero te estaré acompañando yo!—** Protestó.

—¡Estas en la maldita misma condición que yo, idiota!

 **—Bueno, ve~—** Lovino se sintió mucho más calmado en cuanto el tic verbal de su hermano regresó.

—Te veré en una hora, Feli... _Ti voglio bene. Ciao._

 **—** _Ti voglio bene_ también, _fratello,_ ve~— Correspondió afectuosamente. — _Ciao~_

 **—-—-—-—-** **—-—-—-—-** **—-—-—-—-** **—-—-—-—-** **—-—-—-—-** **—-—-—-—-** **—-—-—-—-** **—-—-—-—**

Feliciano colgó la llamada y abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño lo más lento que pudo. Salió tratando de no hacer ni el más leve ruido con la base de sus pies, ya que no podía caminar de puntillas para facilitar la rapidez. Una vez llegó frente a la puerta de madera oscura de la habitación que compartía con Ludwig, rezó por que él no estuviese del otro lado. Abrió la puerta con cautela y para su tranquilidad, su amante se había ido de aquel cuarto.

Le colocó pestillo a la cerradura de la puerta y se dispuso a buscar algunas ropas en las que entrara, y luego de finalmente unos 20 minutos de búsqueda, logró hallar unos pantalones amplios y una camiseta de similar tamaño. No tardó demasiado en cambiarse, solo 5 minutos bastaban para ejecutar la acción.

Se sentó en la cama, dispuesto a ver algo de televisión y alejar de sus pensamientos el problema que tenía con el rubio, pero su _bambino_ , tan oportuno como siempre, decidió tener hambre. Se levantó a duras penas del mueble acolchado y, con la misma ausencia de ruido con la que caminó hasta la habitación, se encaminó a la cocina.

No obstante, al bajar las escaleras, no esperó encontrarse frente a frente con...

—L-ludwig...

 **—-—-—-—-** **—-—-—-—-** **—-—-—-—-** **—-—-—-—-** **—-—-—-—-** **—-—-—-—-** **—-—-—-—-** **—-—-—-—**

El italiano mayor colgó la llamada, disponiendose a levantarse, pero...

Por más fuerza que le empeñaba, se quedaba a mitad de camino. Entonces, por más vergüenza que ésto le ocasionaba, no tuvo otra salida que llamar a Antonio, quien vino corriendo al escuchar el grito.

—¡Lovi! ¡Vine tan pronto como pude! ¿Estás bie-?— Su frase se desvaneció en su boca cuando observó lo que su pequeño tomate trataba de hacer. Soltó una breve risa.

—¡N-no te rías, bastardo! ¡A-ayúdame!— Reclamó —¡Ésto es culpa tuya y de tus malditos espermatozoides!— Prosiguió, tratando de levantarse de la cama, sin éxito. —¡Antonio!— Gritó al ver que su amante no hacía nada por ayudarlo y hasta reía un poco más. Su rostro se enrojeció por la vergüenza y por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

El español reaccionó y fue en la ayuda del suritaliano —Al parecer ha crecido mucho, ¿Verdad?— Preguntó ayudándolo a sentarse en la cama, refiriéndose al vientre de Lovino, éste asintió. —Y si ahora no puedes ni sentarte, imagínate en cuanto el bebé esté por nacer~ Vas a necesitarme todo el tiempo, Lovi~— Se rió, un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas.

Italia del Sur sonrió ligeramente, riendo un poco. —No digas esas cosas, bastardo— Dijo —Aunque valdrá la pena...— Susurró bajito, pero aún así Antonio lo oyó.

De algo servía tener un buen oído.

—¡Lovi~!— Y lo echó de nuevo a la cama, él también estando ahí. —Lo que dijiste fue muy lindo~

—C-cállate, no lo r-repetiré.— Negó —Por cierto, hoy estaremos comprando algunas cosas, Feliciano irá con nosotros, así que tenemos que ir por él en 1 hora.

—Bueno~

 _ **Siguiente capítulo: "Se necesita ropa nueva ¡Urgentemente! (Parte 2)"**_

* * *

Hahahaha... Hahaha... Haha... Ha...

Lo siento QwQ, por lo de Italia y Alemania, ¡Lo siento! ;w;

 _ **Tobi Lawli-pop:** Lovi es kawaii cuando quiere ;3 Y ese Japón 7u7... Ya te dije lo de que Italia podía comer 1 bañera de pasta si se lo propusiese, ¿Verdad? xD... Y sí~ Voy a tener en cuenta tu idea, pero para más adelante, pero me inspiraste a hacer todo ese drama ente Feli y Luds ;u; ¡No lo pude evitar(?)! Auf wiedersehen~ ;w;_

 ** _Fussili Writer:_** _Japón lo es todo con su Grecia-san :3 Y lo de Italia, bueno, sí, es bastante raro(?), es todo lo que puedo decir sobre eso xD Y Loviii~ :3 Quería un cambio de humor raro, así que, ahí lo tienes xD... Auf wiedersehen~ :3_

 ** _NATMAN98:_** _¿Lindo? Gracias~ *-*... Y ¿El fandom está casi muerto? \\(o0o)/ Eso ni yo lo sabía :'c Si la gente normal supiera que hay un **"** Dibujo animado **"** (Recalco entre comillas, que es anime, papu :v) que enseña historia, creo que correrían a verlo xD... Y oie zhy, Veneciano y Romano se mueren sin ellos xD Me acabas de abrir los ojos por completo(?) Auf wiedersehen~ :D_

El bendito capítulo se me borró no-sé-cuántas veces, me dio cólera pero logré completarlo ;u;

Por cierto, ¿Hay alguien que cumpla años mañana? A ver si coincidimos en el mismo cumpleaños xD

Cúidense mucho y que pasen un bonito día/tarde/noche c:.

-Akira No Mirai.


	5. Necesita ropa nueva ¡Urgentemente! (Pt2)

Hola... Perdonen la demora... :'D

Se me fue el internet, y la verdad es que me daba algo de vergüenza escribir en una cabina, en donde TODOS podrían verme... QwQ

Pero ¡Ya estoy aquí! Y nuevamente perdón si éste capítulo es más corto que algunos anteriores... TuT

 _ **Disclaimer — ¡Hetalia es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz-sensei! Yo sólo tomo los personajes para crear éste fanfic~ :D**_

* * *

 ** _De Italianos y Bebés_**

 ** _Capítulo 5_** _ **—**_ ** _Se necesita ropa nueva ¡Urgentemente! (Parte 2)_**

—L-ludwig...

—Feliciano.

Se miraron frente a frente, sin pronunciar palabra alguna salvo sus nombres. El incómodo silencio continuó hasta que el bebé que llevaba Veneciano en el vientre reclamó ser alimentado.

—Y-yo... I-iré a la cocina por a-algo de comer...— Tartamudeo nervioso, comenzando a caminar al lugar indicado anteriormente.

—F-feliciano.— Repitió su nombre, agarrándole del hombro e impidiendo que se marchara. —F-feli... Y-yo...

Y el castaño lo abrazó, murmurando algo inentendible, y luego se alejó nuevamente a su habitación, dejando atrás a Ludwig.

 **ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ**

—¿Es ésta?— Preguntó un confundido Antonio, buscando a través de la ventana del conductor en dónde vivía la nación de Alemania.

—¡QUE NO! ¡Nunca he estado en la casa del bastardo alemán antes!— Vociferó en respuesta.

Al final, terminaron parando en una vivienda de grandes proporciones. El castaño mayor aplastó alegremente el claxon, indicando su reciente llegada.

Feliciano salió tímidamente de la puerta de colores claros, caminando rápidamente hacia el auto del español, en donde éste y su pareja lo esperaban.

—Hola, Feli~ ** **—**** Saludó Antonio en su característico tono jubiloso, estampando un beso en cada una de sus mejillas. Lovino sólo se limitó a hacer un gesto en forma de saludo.

 **—** _Ciao_ España-nii-chan, _fratello_ **—** Les correspondió el saludo con la voz apagada. Italia del Sur lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo al escucharlo hablar.

 **—** Todo estará bien...

Feliciano esbozó una leve sonrisa.

 **ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ**

 **—** Mira, Feli. **—** Dijo, señalando un suéter de lana morado. **—** ¿Te gusta? **—** Preguntó.

Lo que había pasado, era que Antonio había decidido llevarlos a una tienda de ropa para _embarazadas,_ con la excusa de que ahí habrían cosas "más variadas" y que les quedaran bien.

El castaño menor asintió con desgano. **—** Sí...

—... Ya te dije que ese bastardo alemán en verdad... En verdad...— Le costaba decirlo, pero lo admitía por su hermano. —En verdad te ama, y sabrá perdonarte...

La nación nor-italiana sonrió reconfortado. —No sabía que podías ser tan amable.

—¡Oh, cállate!— Gritó Lovino avergonzado. Veneciano rió alegremente.

El español, aunque pretendiera estar fijando su atención en mirar ropa, observaba toda la escena.

 **ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ**

Luego de algunas horas, Romano había logrado parcialmente animar a su hermano, y ahora Antonio se reía y charlaba con éste.

Repentinamente, sintió una gran mano callosa agarrarlo nada cuidadoso de su brazo derecho y otra cubrirle la boca, imposibilitándolo de hacer algún ruido y llevándolo casi a rastras hasta un pasillo solitario, en donde se hallaba el propietario de aquellas extremidades. Era un hombre bastante mayor, observando su rostro asustado con una mirada casi satisfecha y de manera pervertida al momento en el que comenzaba a tocarlo por encima de la ropa, en zonas en las que sólo España había puesto sus manos por debajo de ella.

Se quedó quieto por algunos segundos debido a la impresión, pero cuando reaccionó y estaba a punto de gritar por ayuda, aquel desconocido trató de besarlo tan bruscamente que pareciese que hubiera intentado golpearlo con sus labios para nada suaves y con sabor a alcohol.

Lovino trató de empujarlo con todas las fuerzas que podía reunir, pero sólo logró que el hombre lo estrujara contra su cuerpo, mientras que su bebé sólo alcanzaba a patear aún más fuerte en sus entrañas por el dolor producido al no tener el espacio suficiente para poder moverse.

Echó la cara a un lado, consiguiendo pausar los horribles besos del hombre y respirar un poco mejor del olor a cerveza que le comenzaba a provocar náuseas.

—¡AN-ANTONIO!– Gritó completamente aterrado y con el poco aliento que había alcanzado a recuperar. –¡ESPAÑA!– Cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor.

Sintió cómo alguien apartaba al sujeto bruscamente de él, mientras que la presión en su vientre se hacía inexistente y comenzaba a sentir su natural calidez nuevamente. Unos brazos más delgados lo abrazaron protectoramente.

—Lovi…– Escuchó pronunciar a una voz conocida. Entreabrió los ojos para localizar el inolvidable rostro de su gemelo.

—F-feliciano…– Susurró tembloroso, envolviendo fuertemente sus propios brazos en su hermano y correspondiendo aquel fraternal abrazo. –F-feli…– Pudo sentir que tibias lágrimas se escapaban sin consentimiento de sus brillosos ojos verdes.

Se acordó de repente de ese desconocido, y levantó la mirada. Antonio estaba hablando por teléfono, mientras que su agresor yacía en la inconsciencia a su costado. Al colgar la llamada, dirigió la vista hacia él al instante. Veneciano decidió separarse un poco y brindarles aquel personal momento que tanto necesitaban.

España prácticamente se abalanzó hacia él, estrechándolo en un protector y cálido abrazo a la par que en sus labios depositaba suaves besos llenos de amor, murmurando entre cada uno un breve "Lo siento", con sus manos ofreciendo delicadas caricias en donde se alojaba su hijo. Rompió en llanto.

—T-toni…— Empezó —E-estaba tan a-asustado…— Admitió, ahora aliviado, correspondiendo el abrazo de la nación española.

—Debí cuidarte más…— Se reprochó —Todo esto es culpa mía.— Atribuyó.

Romano se secó la cara con sus puños, dejando un leve rastro de lágrimas y ojos algo enrojecidos —N-no es tu culpa… No lo es…– Negó paulatinamente –Podría sucederle a cualquier persona… N-no llores tú también, idiota, me harás sentir p-peor…

—Ehem...— Ambos voltearon a ver a Feliciano. —Creo que debería de irme ahora...— Sugirió.

 **ΔΔΔΔΔΔΔ**

—¿L-ludwig...?— Llamó en cuanto abrió la puerta, con abundantes bolsas de compra colgando de sus manos. —Y-ya llegué...— Anunció, dejando las bolsas a un lado y encaminándose hacia su habitación.

Casualmente, el rubio se encontraba ahí...

 _ **Siguiente capítulo: "¿Cómo se hace un bebé?"**_

* * *

¡Diez reviews! Gracias :3

 _ **FusilliWriter:** Cierto xD... Y las compras fueron normales... Creo(?) Y bue, voy a cambiarlo en cuanto tenga el tiempo suficiente xD Auf wiedersehen~ :)_

 ** _Tobi Lawli-pop:_** _Grasita polar xD... Mis condolencias a Ludwig :'D... Y ya pronto aparecerá Prusia! O sea, su awesome persona no puede faltar en la historia x3 Je,_ _mucha emoción(?) Auf wiedersehen~ :3_

 _ **paulakawaii:** Khé? xD Por qué? xDD... El DRAMA! :O... Jeje, auf wiedersehen~ -w-  
_

Dioh miooooooh, ¡Ésto es lo más lejos que he llegado en un fanfic! *-*

Que pasen un bonito día/tarde/noche!

-Akira No Mirai.


End file.
